It Gets Better
by Drubie
Summary: Anna Saylene transfers to McKinley in the hope of moving on from her past, but when Kurt is put in a coma, she is forced to acknowledge that sometimes, the past just doesn't stay buried. Kurt/Blaine, Kurt/OC friendship, Blaine/OC friendship.
1. Good Morning, Lima

Disclaimer: I own only Anna.

Warning: Some swearing, not in this chapter but in the rest of the story when the angst gets started.

Anna sighed as she unpacked the last box. So, this was it then. They had officially moved. That didn't make it go away, though. The memory of what Jeremy had done still sent waves of nearly crippling pain through Anna's entire body.

The voice of her mother broke through Anna's reverie, "Anna, honey, could you bring the washing in?"

"Sure, Mom!" Anna called out in reply as she headed out towards the yard, grabbing the washing basket and pegs on her way.

It was windy outside and Anna's hair flew _everywhere_. She ignored it, bothering with trying to keep her hair still would have been an exercise in futility. When she had finished pulling all of the clothes off the line, she put the pegs on top of the basket and prepared to go back inside when she heard a noise.

Anna wandered over to the fence, her curiosity getting the better of her. The fence was wooden, and quite tall, so she stepped up onto one of the wooden bars holding it up, giving herself enough height to see what was happening over the fence. Anna saw a boy there, and decided that if she was going to do the cliché, fifties, over-the-fence thing, she might as well do it properly. "Hi!" She said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, "I'm Anna – Your new neighbour"

The boy laughed, and looked up at Anna. "Hello, Anna." He said, "I'm Kurt."

"Nice to meet you," Anna said conversationally as she gathered her hair up and pushed it behind her.

Kurt looked at his new neighbour strangely, "Do you spend a lot of time on fences?"

"More than you'd think," Anna said, propelling herself up to sit on the top of the fence. "So, feel free to tell me to mind my own business or whatever, but I'm going to ask anyway – Do you go to school around here?"

"Yeah, McKinley High" Kurt said, lifting a hand to shield his eyes from the sun as he looked up at the strange girl sitting on the fence.

"Cool. I'll see you at school then." Anna grinned, if she was going to do this whole moving-on thing, she was going to have to start by making friends.

"Anna, dinner time!"

"That's my Mom." Anna told Kurt. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." Kurt responded in a voice that suggested he found Anna incredibly strange. Which, if one was going to be completely honest, she kind of was.

As soon as she saw the familiar head of red hair walking through her living room, Michelle smiled at her daughter. "Anna, what took so long?"

Anna returned her mother's smile and sat down at the dinner table with her. "I was meeting the neighbours."

Michelle was happy that her daughter was at least _trying_. She wouldn't have wished what Anna had seen on her worst enemy, let alone her only daughter. "Are you okay, sweetie?" She asked gently.

"I will be." Anna wasn't sure if it was true or not, but it sounded nice.


	2. This Isn't Over

**Author's Note:** Sweet baby Jesus the first/last chapter was short. I'm sorry. Hopefully this one will be better – More hints as to what happened in Anna's past to make her leave.

Anna stepped out of her car and stretched her arms, looking around the carpark. Her red hair was brushed and straightened and she was wearing a green shirt that complimented her hair and eyes colour with faded blue jeans. It was her standard outfit. Comfortable. Which was good, because she was a woman on a mission.

"Anna, right?"

Anna turned around, her flaming red hair going with her and grinned. "Yep, last time I checked." She grinned at the boy that had approached her and offered him her hand. "And you're Kurt," She laughed before adding, "Best memory ever. Like a steel trap."

Kurt laughed, "Come on, you need your timetable."

Anna fell into step beside him. So far her making-friends plan was working out pretty well. It didn't hurt that despite everything, she somehow managed to retain some semblance of her extroverted personality.

"So," Kurt said conversationally, "What brings you to McKinley?"

"My mother," Anna replied, trying to keep her tone light, because the truth was not only a huge downer, but very likely to keep people away from her, and she didn't want to keep people away. She wanted to be surrounded by people. All the time. It was part of her own personal healing process.

Sensing that there was more to her story than Anna was sharing, Kurt chose not to pry and lead her into the office. "You can get your timetable here."

"Thanks," Anna said, walking in and identifying herself, and grabbing a timetable. "Huh. I'm taking Spanish."

"Welcome to McKinley High," Kurt responded, taking the redhead by her arm and leading her to her first class.

Anna made a face when she realized that the class was geometry. (Like, with the shapes and stuff.) She _made sure _she got a seat next to Kurt because that was the only way _Geometry_ was going to be bearable.

"I take it you don't like Geometry," Kurt said, guessing –correctly – from the less-than-thrilled expression on the redhead's face.

"You could say that. You could also say that I hate it with the passion of a thousand suns." Anna made another face before adding, "Is it really necessary? I mean, do we _have _to take Geometry?"

"Do you think I'd be here if we didn't?" Kurt asked. "Sorry, Anna. We're pretty much stuck here."

The lesson dragged on without Anna paying any attention to what the teacher was saying. Honestly, there were very few things in the world that Anna Saylene cared about less than Geometry.

The day was going well. Better than expected, actually, when a true 'McKinley High Welcome' forced Anna back into her past, the very thing she transferred here to avoid. She found a slushie on her head and her new friend was pushed into a locker.

Anna didn't have time to react, or even think before the very memories she was trying to avoid returned in force. "What-Who..." she stuttered through the memories, struggling to form words.

"Some football jock," Kurt muttered, "I haven't gone to the trouble of memorizing their names."

"But..._Why_?"

_Why. Why. Why._

"Because I'm gay." Kurt said matter-of-factly. "And, I suppose, because you've been seen hanging around with me."

"_Oh_." Anna's bottom lip quivered as she made the connection between Ohio and Texas. Without meaning to, a single word tumbled out of her lips. "_Jeremy_."

_Oops._

"Who's Jeremy?"

"My brother." Anna admitted, not seeing that she had any other choice. "I don't want to talk about him – Is there somewhere I can get cleaned up?"

Kurt nodded. "Of course. There's a bathroom in the auditorium. Come on."

Anna allowed Kurt to lead her towards the Auditorium. She remained silent, lost in thought, trying to force back more-than-unwelcome memories. Hopefully _before_ the tears that were threatening to overwhelm her actually spilled over.

In the bathroom, Anna was pretty much in her own world. Her own past. Her reverie was interrupted by, "You have very pretty hair."

"Thanks," Anna responded, smiling softly. "And thanks for this, as well."

"No problem. I think I've got it all out now."

Anna sat up and her hands flew to her hair. "Thanks." She repeated. Her eyes lowered to the floor of the bathroom, her long black lashes dropping with them. An involuntary sigh escaped her lips and she bit down on her bottom lip to stop any other unwanted noises.

"Anna?"

Anna looked up. "Yeah?"

"I think you should come to Lima Bean with me after school. There's someone I want you to meet."

Anna nodded, strands of soaking wet red hair flying about her face. "Okay."

"Is this the only coffee place in Lima?"

Kurt laughed at Anna's question. "Pretty much, yeah."

"Fascinating."

"Really?"

"Not particularly, no."

He laughed again, compelling Anna to say, "you have a nice laugh." After a strange look from Kurt, she added, "It reminds me of my brother's"

"Right. Jeremy."

"Yeah."

"Anyway," Kurt grabbed Anna's hand and led her to a table. "Anna, this is Blaine and Jeff. Jeff, Blaine...Anna."

Anna promptly shook hands with both the boys and sat down. "So, are you guys both gay, or...?"

Blaine laughed. "No. I am, but Jeff has a girlfriend."

"Not anymore," The blonde boy muttered.

Anna, however, considered herself a master of focusing on all things that weren't about her, and heard it. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"That's sweet, but unnecessary." He checked his watch. "Oh, I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Anna."

Anna smiled, "And you."

As soon as he was gone, Anna turned to Kurt and Blaine. "Now. Does anyone have his number?" As she was met with laughter, she added. "What? Our children would be extremely attractive."

More laughter.

"This isn't over."


	3. Courage

**Author's note:** Ugh. Sorry this took so long to get up. My computer died, and then I was on holiday. Then my Dad bought a new laptop! And all I can say is thank god for my anal retentive need to have everything I write both on my computer and in exercise books in medium-tip ballpoint pen. Sidenote – Candles started playing on my iPod as I typed this. _So _not fair. C R Y I N G

"I am not joining the Glee club," Anna whispered at Kurt, her arms folded across her chest in a gesture that she hoped showed she was serious.

"Why not?" Kurt hissed back, leaning the chair back onto the desk behind him. His eyes darted towards the teacher every so often to give the illusion that he was actually paying attention and not trying to convince the pretty redhead next to him – who, incidentally, had a stronger southern accent than Sookie Stackhouse. – To commit social suicide.

It was a beautiful illusion, his pretending to pay attention, and Anna was struck by how talented the boy next to her was. "Because I have all the musical talent of a horse." She explained in a hushed tone, simultaneously trying to mimic Kurt's flawless looks of mild-to-intense interest directed at the teacher.

"Come on, Anna." Kurt all but whined. "Everybody who auditions gets in. Literally."

"You clearly underestimate how little musical talent I have."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You can't be _that_ bad"

"Would Mr. Hummel and Ms. Saylene like to share with the rest of the class what is so important that it can't wait till after class?" The teacher asked, her hands on her hips.

At that moment, the bell went, causing Anna to grin at Kurt puckishly. "There is no way." She began, pushing a lock of red hair out of her eyes and picking up her satchel. "I have to pick up my Spanish homework, and, um, attempt to comprehend it. Meet you after school?"

Kurt nodded his consent and waved a quick goodbye to Anna, before leaving the classroom and heading off in the opposite direction.

'Collecting' her homework took longer than she thought it would. Mainly, Anna suspected, because she had no idea what she was doing. One of the drawbacks of moving schools halfway through the year. It was still preferable to what she would have had to deal with if she'd stayed where she was, though.

After a good hour of the teacher explaining it to her with an expression of pity plastered on his face, Anna took her leave, education be damned.

She glanced quickly at her watch; the face read 4:10. Anna pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly dialled Kurt's number. She let out a sigh of annoyance when it went straight to voicemail. She started a message, "Hey. Anna here. Must have missed you, whatever you're doing. Guess I'll catch you later. If I don't see you first, call me back? Thanks." Shoving her phone back in her pocket, Anna ran a hand through her hair then exited the school.

Nothing could have prepared Anna for what she saw next. Not even having seen it before.

A pool of blood. Anna gasped, and ran towards it.

"Jeremy?" She squeaked, and then gasped again, realizing her mistake. "Kurt! Shit. No. No. No."

For the second time in her life, Anna had a scene that should be unfathomable. _Should be_, unfortunately, it wasn't.

There was just so much _blood_. Everywhere. Feeling as though her chest was right up in her throat, Anna dialled 911. She wasn't sure how she managed to coherently ask for an ambulance and give directions, but somehow she did. The ten minutes it took for the ambulance to arrive were the longest ten minutes of her life, Anna thought.

It occurred to her that she had the number of only one person who knew Kurt besides herself – Blaine Anderson, whom she'd met a few days earlier and had been gracious enough to give her his cellphone number. Anna's pulse was racing, adrenaline rushing through her veins. She pulled out her phone, and quickly typed out a message.

"**Need you to come to the hospital. Sooner is better than later. – Anna K. S."**

"You found him, girl?" One of the paramedics asked, drawing her attention away from her phone.

"Uh, yes. I found him."

"Hop in the ambulance if you're coming."

Instinctively, Anna got in the vehicle. The last thing she wanted was for Kurt to be alone, whether he was awake for it or not. The whole situation was a nightmare. One Anna had hoped she'd never have to see again.


	4. I'm Sorry

"I told you. My name is Anna Katherine Saylene. I am sixteen years old. I live in Lima. I attend McKinley High and I didn't see _anything_."

"We just want to make sure we have your story right, miss."

Anna had been in a small room in the hospital for three hours. The police were questioning her. It was clear that Kurt's injuries were from..._foul play_, and Anna was suspect number one.

"Look. I came out of the school. I found him. I called the ambulance. That's all."

"Miss—"

"I've been saying the same thing for three hours!" Anna stood up, glaring at the police officers who were questioning her. "If it...If I was the one who hurt him, would I go the trouble of calling an ambulance?" She sighed. "Please. Just...Can I just get cleaned up?"

She had been pulled in by the police when she arrived, and was still covered in blood. The whole thing was admittedly, gross. But the physical gross factor was nothing compared to the emotional heartbreak factor.

"Let her go." One of the policemen said. "She doesn't know anything. Besides, look at her. And _smell _her."

His partner nodded. "Stay by the hospital. We may have need of you."

Anna headed directly for Kurt's room. Blaine would want answers. _She _had text him with a panicked, vague message that probably scared the shit out of him. Unless he ignored her and wasn't even there.

No, Blaine wasn't the type.

Sure enough, when Anna _finally_ made it to Kurt's room, Blaine was there. His expression was a combination of terrified and confused, which was pretty much what was expected. Anna reached the sink in the room in a couple of strides and immediately began rinsing the blood out of her hair.

"Anna?"

She had been expecting this. Anna turned around, her hair still in her hands, and bit back a sob at what she saw. Kurt looked so..._pale _and lifeless, and Blaine was holding his hand. The whole image brought back too many memories. "Yeah?" Anna managed to get out. Keeping her voice level in the face of tragedy and tragic memories was not the easiest feat in the world.

"What happened?"

Anna sighed and walked the stretch of floor to sit on a chair next to Blaine. "I don't know. I wish I could tell you. Give you _something _to make this easier. But...I found him. I came out of the school, I found him, I called the ambulance, and they got him there. That's all I know. I'm sorry."

Blaine nodded, carefully not meeting the redhead's eyes. Not even looking at her. She was a mess. Covered in blood. It was less noticeable in her red hair, but with blood over her pale skin, she looked like an extra in a horror movie.

"Is it bad?"

"It's bad."

Anna nodded, and returned to the sink. She worked on her hair more. There was blood pretty much everywhere. When she was certain that all the blood was out of her thick, red mane, she turned to her clothes. Her jeans weren't actually too bad. The knees were soaked and the bottom of her jeans were pretty gross, but the top could be salvaged.

Then there was her shirt. Unfortunately, it had received the brunt of the gore. There was no way it could be saved. Anna sighed and pulled it off, revealing the white tank top she wore under it. She examined it again once it was off, and saw that she had been right. There was no saving it. After a long silence, Anna took a deep breath and turned to Blaine. "I'm sorry." She had intended to be strong and well put together about it, but her voice broke on the ast syllable.

The combination of the desperation in Anna's voice and the unexpected apology caused Blaine to look up at the redheaded Texan. He opened his mouth, but she continued. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. God, I should have gone with him. I should have joined that stupid club. I think of all the things I should have done. I didn't do _any _of them, and I hate myself for it." Anna had intended to stop at 'I'm sorry', but it was too late for that. "This situation _sucks_, okay? And I didn't do anything to stop it, and I don't know how many times I can say _I'm sorry_, before I actually start to forgive myself, because pain follows me around like a swarm of locusts." Anna dropped herself into the chair beside Blaine and swiped at the tears that were forming in her eyes with the back of her hand.

Not sure what to do, Blaine stayed where he was and watched the redheaded Texan who was falling apart in front of him. There was a look of hopelessness and self hatred in her eyes that he didn't quite understand. "What _happened_ to you?"

Anna laughed, and got up, heading towards the door. "You don't want to know."


	5. Let's Talk About It

Leaning against a coffee machine, Anna could feel her heart racing. She was breathing hard. She had nearly… She had nearly told Blaine about Jeremy. About what had happened to him. She couldn't. Jeremy had been _her_ brother. It was her job to keep him close to her heart. She couldn't release any more of what she was feeling. Not now, not ever. Besides, telling Blaine about Jeremy wouldn't make things better. It would make things worse, if anything.

But oh god, she felt so guilty. It was her fault. The whole thing was her fault. If she had been there, this never would have happened. That was how it always was, wasn't it? She wasn't there and someone got hurt. Anna braced herself up against the coffee machine, trying to pull herself together as the tears fell freely. A wild sob escaped her throat and she brang her hand to her mouth, desperately trying to keep control over herself.

"Anna?"

The Texan girl looked up. Blaine. Of course. It occurred to her that what she had done reeked of drama. Another thing that followed her around. "I'm sorry." Was all she could say. The words were choked and desperate, perfectly reflecting how she felt inside. "I…" Anna dropped her head and slumped against the coffee machine. Tears began to fall down her cheeks and a hysterical sob escaped her throat. She brought both hands to her face and gave in, crying into her palms.

Wordlessly, Blaine did the only thing he could do the situation he had been placed in. Anna was a mess, sobbing desperately over _something_. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Her body was shaking from the intensity of her crying, but with the warmth and comfort of Blaine, she managed to calm herself. "Anna?"

The redhead looked up at him, her face completely blank.

"I saw a café downstairs. Come on, I'll buy you a coffee."

Anna nodded, sniffing slightly and wiping her face. "Okay."

"What happened back there?" Blaine pushed a coffee towards Anna. She had stopped sniffling now, and appeared to be fine. Well, not fine, obviously, but not a blubbering mess, which was an improvement, at least.

"I'm sorry," The Texan girl said for the sixth time that day. "I shouldn't have lost it like that."

Blaine shook his head at her. "Stop apologizing." He sighed and shook his head. "Look, I get if you don't want to talk to me about whatever's bothering you – we hardly know each other – But you need to talk to someone."

"Why?" Anna asked, staring at the coffee that had been placed in front of her. "Why can't I just shut up and forget about it?"

"Because I've never seen someone in so much pain."

Anna stared at Blaine for a moment, complete silence came over their table. "Jeremy." She said simply.

"Who?"

Anna sighed. "I had a little brother. He was fourteen, three years my junior, and his name was Jeremy."

Blaine fell silent, sensing that Anna was about to tell him something important. He remained silent until she finished her story.

"He was gay, and being bullied because of it. There was nothing I could do about it. I was his big sister, and I was powerless to help him. One day… One day, I came home, and he was… God, there was so much blood…"

Anna pulled her gaze from Blaine, looking anywhere but at him. She blamed herself for Jeremy's death, and she'd never spoken anything about it out loud.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Maybe, maybe not." Anna said, forcing her attention back to Blaine. All the emotion had seeped from her, leaving her feeling numb. "In the end, what does it really matter? He's gone, and he's not coming back." She shook her head, made a noise that sounded like it was something between a scoff and a laugh and got up. "Thanks for the coffee."

Blaine watched the Texan girl leave, and couldn't help but notice how she was layers upon layers, and still in so much pain it was difficult to watch. He'd see her again – Blaine had the feeling that she wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
